Polynectar et Philtre d'Amour compatibles?
by alicja21
Summary: Vous connaissez tous les effets du Polynectar et un Philtre d'Amour oui? Et si on mélangeait les deux qu'est-ce que ça donnerait? Probablement, ça…


**L'action se passe en deuxième année avec La Chambre Des Secrets.**

**Un petit délire sortit tout droit de mon imagination :p **

Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment pourtant, son amie Hermione Granger lui disait que cela était sans danger. Sous l'apparence de Drago Malefoy il aurait toutes les informations nécessaires de la part des autres Serpentards.

Ne voulant donc pas mettre sa parole en doute, il partit donc sans discuter pour rejoindre La Salle Commune des Serpentards. Regardant sa montre il avait au moins une heure avant de reprendre son apparence originelle. C'était le défaut du Polynectar très complexe à réaliser pour un effet de courte duré…

D'autant que d'après Hermione, s'il avait pris l'apparence de Crabbe ou de Goyle pour questionner le vrai Malfoy concernant La Chambre Des Secrets celui-ci aurait eu des soupçons en effet, en temps normal ces deux-là étaient d'une imbécillité impossible à décrire. Elle avait donc sans doute raison c'était mieux ainsi. Heureusement, que son amie avait administré un somnifère très puissant dans le verre du véritable Malefoy le temps du dîner sinon le plan serait tombé à l'eau…

- Surtout, ne pas faire de faux-pas, se dit Harry en reportant son attention sur la mission, espérant ne pas faire des mauvaises rencontres mais la nuit était parfaitement calme.

- Suis-je bête, je suis moi-même un Serpentard!, murmurer le jeune Gryffondor n'étant pas encore tout à fait habitué à sa nouvelle apparence. Regardant une dernière fois derrière lui pour être certain qu'il n'était pas suivi, Harry franchit La Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Comme il s'y attendait l'intérieur était tout…vert. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec Gryffondor.

- Pfff vraiment aucun goût!, pensa le jeune garçon, cette pièce n'avait rien de chaleureux, même la cheminée n'était pas allumée, l'endroit était plutôt sinistre de quoi vous donner la chaire de poule!

Soudain, Harry fut attiré par des bruits de ronflements comme si quelqu'un dormait…s'approchant prudemment il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson dans un fauteuil, une boîte de chocolat était posé sur ses genoux.

- Ça commence bien!, murmura Harry.

- Cette idiote c'est empiffrée avant de s'endormir!

Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la secouer sans ménagement. Malheureusement, aucune réaction.

Harry eut alors une autre idée et se mit à hurler.

- DEBOUT LA DEDANS L'ORDRE DU PHENIX ATTAQUE!, ce qui eut l'effet escompté. La jeune Serpentarde sursauta violement. Ouvrant de grand yeux regardant tout autour d'elle avant de poser un regard sur la personne devant elle.

Alors qu'Harry allait parler quelque chose l'arrêta Pansy n'était pas dans son état normal…elle ne cessait de le dévorer des yeux.

- Pansy est-ce que tout va bien?, s'inquiéta Harry malgré lui.

Pour toute réponse elle lui fit un sourire charmeur. Avant de se précipiter dans ses bras en essayant de l'embrasser!

Harry manqua de tomber à la renverse tandis que la Serpentarde s'égosillait comme une folle.

- Je t'aime mon Dragochinou! Je t'aime! Je t'aime tu es le soleil de ma vie!

- Pansy arrête! Je ne suis pas…, se rendant compte ce qu'il allait dire Harry se mordit les lèvres, tout en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

Le jeune Gryffondor se mit à paniquer, il savait que cette folle aimait Drago Malefoy mais pas à ce point là! Il la repoussa brutalement. Mais celle-ci revenait sans cesse à la charge.

- Oh allez rien qu'un petit bisous, d'habitude ça ne te dérange pas avec les autres filles!, dit-elle en lui tendant les bras.

Harry fit une grimace de dégoût, rien qu'en imaginant Malefoy et Pansy en train de s'embrasser il en eut la nausée .

- Beurk!

C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit ; les chocolats!

Tandis, que la jeune Serpentarde se mit à lui courir après.

Harry tenta le tout pour le tout mettant machinalement, la main à la poche il se rendit compte alors avec horreur qu'il avait laissé sa baguette magique dans les toilettes des filles!

- Pansy qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans tes chocolats?!, demanda Harry entre deux enjambées avant de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier et de perdre l'équilibre.

Mais cette folle n'avait qu'un seul mot à la bouche!

- Dragochinou! Dragochinou!

Et en un rien de temps elle fut sur lui!

- Ah! Non!, hurla Harry avant d'être couvert de baisers il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la gifler pour pouvoir prendre la fuite!

- DRAGOCHINOU!, s'égosilla Pansy à son tour en voyant l'élu de son cœur s'enfuir.

De son côté Harry courrait à perdre haleine, fuir! Très loin de cette furie aussi vite que possible! Le jeune Gryffondor ne s'arrêta que pour reprendre son souffle, il n'y avait pas de doute Pansy était sous l'emprise d'un Philtre d'Amour et les chocolats étaient destinés à Malefoy! Il y mettrait sa main au feu!

Reprenant sa course à travers le couloir il arriva enfin à destination. Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde!

- Harry?! Mais qu'est-ce que?!, paniqua Hermione en le voyant entrer essoufflé couvert de rouge à lèvres.

Le Gryffondor ayant reprit peu à peu sa respiration expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé. Contre toute attente son ami Ron explosa de rire, rien qu'en imaginant Pansy sous l'emprise d'un Philtre d'Amour.

Harry n'avait peut-être pas eu les informations concernant La Chambre Des Secrets. Mais il avait au moins pu constater une chose.

Regardant alors ses deux amis il ajouta,

- Le Polynectar et le Philtre d'Amour ne sont absolument pas compatibles!

**Qu'en pensez-vous?**


End file.
